


A symphony of senses and sins

by FrozenBrownie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Murder in a London teashop
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenBrownie/pseuds/FrozenBrownie
Summary: Als Harry ihren großen Bruder als den klischeehaftesten, spießigsten Engländer aller Zeiten bezeichnet hatte, war es John noch egal gewesen, was für Tee in einem der vielen Küchenschränke in der 221b Bakerstreet vorhanden war. Zu dieser Zeit hatte noch Earl Grey der neuesten Sorte, ein Geschenk von Mycroft, neben irgendeinem billigen Früchtetee gestanden, Waldbeere neben Orange-Ingwer, im hintersten Teil ein vergessener Grüntee und zur Sicherheit drei Papierboxen voller Schwarztee. Nun, nach den vergangenen vier Tagen würde John Hamish Watson nie wieder leichtfertig einen Teeladen betreten oder wahllose Griffe ins Teeregal im Supermarkt tätigen. // Johnlock. // Diese FF ist abgeschlossen. AO3 lässt mich nur einfach nicht die Kapitelanzahl eingeben, bzw. akzeptiert diese nicht.





	1. The wonderful smell of a crime

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Rebekah's TJLC Explained on YouTube. Might be read with the drinking code in mind. // Diese Story wurde von Rebekah's TJLC Explained on YouTube inspiriert und mag mit dem Drinking Code im Hinterkopf gelesen werden. :)

**Kapitel 1 - The wonderful smell of a crime**  
  
Als Harry ihren großen Bruder als den klischeehaftesten, spießigsten Engländer aller Zeiten bezeichnet hatte und einen Tag darauf in den nächsten Flieger nach Spanien in den warmen Süden gestiegen war, war es John noch egal gewesen, was für Tee in einem der vielen Küchenschränke in der 221b Bakerstreet vorhanden war. Zu dieser Zeit hatte noch Earl Grey der neuesten Sorte, ein Geschenk von Mycroft, neben irgendeinem billigen Früchtetee gestanden, Waldbeere neben Orange-Ingwer, im hintersten Teil ein vergessener Grüntee und zur Sicherheit drei Papierboxen voller Schwarztee. Der Geruch beim Öffnen dieses Teeschranks war köstlich, eine Mischung aus Kräutern und getrockneten Früchten, beruhigend und betörend zugleich. Die kleine Version eines ausgiebig gefüllten Teeladens, folgte man dem Geruch und hieß nicht gerade Sherlock Holmes, der sämtliche Teesorten mit geschlossenen Augen erraten hatte, nachdem John ihre Vorräte dahingehend aufgefüllt hatte.  
Nun, nach den vergangenen vier Wochen, ein voller Monat, auf den Tag genau, würde John Hamish Watson nie wieder leichtfertig einen Teeladen betreten oder wahllose Griffe ins Teeregal im Supermarkt tätigen.

Das ganze Desaster begann mit einem Anruf von Lestrade, der für Johns Geschmack viel zu verzweifelt und ratlos klang. Also gab er das Handy kommentarlos an Sherlock weiter, der beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog, sich ruckartig aus seiner Denker-Pose aufrichtete und sein eigenes Handy entgegen nahm.  
„Serienmord, Diebstahl, Entführung oder Drogenschmuggel? Bitte keine Schmuggler, die sind langweilig und so einen hatten wir letzte Woche schon.“ John verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich brauchte Sherlock Holmes so etwas wie normale Begrüßungen am Telefon nicht; völlig überbewertet.  
„Ein Mord? Ein kleiner, einzelner Mord nur? Ach kommen Sie, zu was ist Ihr Team aus Hohlköpfen eigentlich fähig? … Wir sind unterwegs.“  
„Und?“, hakte John nach, seufzend seine dampfende Teetasse auf den Wohnzimmertisch vor dem Kamin stellend. So sehr er die Gefahr im Stillen auch brauchte und auf eine kranke Art und Weise liebte, niemand mochte es, beim Teetrinken unterbrochen zu werden. Sherlock erhob sich mit Schwung wie gewohnt und sammelte im Gehen seinen Mantel vom Haken auf, ein seltsam entstelltes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Ein Mord im Postcard Teas drüben in der 9 Derings Street. Der Inhaber des Ladens ist an losem, trockenem Tee erstickt und die schichthabende Verkäuferin hinter dem Tresen hat nichts gesehen, der Geschäftsraum war angeblich leer, als es geschehen ist. Das ist der interessanteste Fall seit Wochen! Beeil dich, John!“ Und weg war er. Für einen Moment saß John nur da und seufzte, doch die Möglichkeit, einen neuen Fall zu übernehmen, war viel zu verlockend, um ihr nicht nachzugehen.

„Du könntest wenigstens warten, bis ich meine Schuhe an habe!“, schrie er ins Treppenhaus durch die offene Tür und sammelte in Windeseile seine Sachen zusammen. Tatsächlich ging Sherlock unruhig im Flur auf und ab, seine Augen leuchteten wie die eines Kindes an Weihnachten.  
„Zeit für Tee, John“, frohlockte er und war aus der Haustür. John konnte ihm nur folgen, immer so dicht hinter ihm, dass er ihn im Notfall davon abhalten konnte, auf die Straße zu laufen, nur um ein Taxi anzuhalten.  
„Ich hätte dir welchen gemacht, wenn du gefragt hättest“, murmelte der Militärarzt, seine Worte blieben jedoch unbeachtet. Der Taxifahrer, der das zweifelhafte Glück hatte, den einzigen Consulting Detective der Welt zum Tatort zu fahren, musste sich auf dem Weg eine ganze Abhandlung über mögliche Ursachen und Beweggründe anhören und John sah ihn die Augen genervt verdrehen. Verstehen konnte er den jungen Mann ja, aber er erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er ein Schmunzeln versteckte, weil Sherlock prächtige Laune hatte. Und das kam selten genug vor. Letztendlich zahlte wie immer John die Taxirechnung der zehn Minuten Fahrt, sich mal wieder darüber ärgernd, dass Sherlock Holmes sich zu fein für die U-Bahn war.

Postcard Teas, verkündeten die goldenen Lettern auf dunklem Holz über gekachelten Glasfenstern und einer ebenfalls verglasten Holztür. Darüber befanden sich in typischem grau gestrichenem Stein die Fassaden von Wohnungen wie es sie zu tausenden in London gab. Das Innere des Ladens wirkte hell und freundlich, die Wände weiß, der Verkaufsraum war nicht groß. Nichts im Vergleich zum London Tea House, dem bekanntesten Teeverkauf der ganzen Stadt. Sherlock war schon dabei, am Smartphone die Internetseite des Postcard Tea Ladens nachzuschlagen, was dazu führte, dass er beinahe das Polizeiabsperrungsband übersehen hätte. Glücklicherweise hatte er ja immer John dabei, der ihn am Ärmel zurückhielt und damit auf Lestrade aufmerksam machte. Dieser stand mal wieder relativ ratlos auf ein paar ausgedruckte Fotos schauend mit beiden Händen in die Seiten gestemmt da und seine Gesichtszüge hellten sich merklich auf, als er Sherlock entdeckte.  
„Ah, unsere Rettung! Sherlock, John, schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Die Leiche ist verschwunden. Wir wurden gerufen beim Fund der Leiche und jetzt ist hier keine mehr. Der Abdruck ist deutlich da und die Bedienung beteuert, dass ihr Chef tot ist, aber wir haben keinen Toten.“ Sherlocks Augen leuchteten auf.  
„Großartig! Wenn der Mann gefunden wird, bevor ich es tue, was ich stark bezweifle, soll nach einem schwarzen Lotus-Tattoo an den Unterseiten der Füße des Mannes geschaut werden“, gab Sherlock ohne eine Begrüßung zurück und hatte damit Johns volle Aufmerksamkeit. Auch Lestrade zog die Augenbrauen bis unter den grauen Haaransatz.  
„Der schwarze Lotus? Diese Drogenbande, die für Moriarty gearbeitet hat? Ich dachte…?“ Ungeduldig wedelte Sherlock mit der Hand, in der er sein Handy hielt und sein Blick schnellte in fast nervösem Verhalten zur Ladentür und wieder zurück zu seinem langjährigen Kollegen.  
„Ja, ihr dachtet auch alle, ich wäre tot. Es ist nur eine Vermutung von acht, Inspektor, eine, die man sehr schnell bestätigen oder ausschließen kann. Umso besser, wenn ich falsch liege. Wir sehen uns dann den Tatort an, die Leiche sollte gefunden werden. Möglichst bald, wenn es geht, der Tee im Hals des Ermordeten wird verwässern und etwaige Substanzen an Spur verlieren. John?“

„Ich komme, geh schon mal vor“, erwiderte der Angesprochene rasch und erntete ein fragendes, aber akzeptierendes Nicken.  
Von den Polizeiautos her kam gerade Sally Donovan und wenn John die jetzt nicht abfing, würde sie Sherlock zielsicher hinterher rennen und ihm bei der Deduktion, seiner Arbeit, auf die Nerven gehen. Und an so einem guten Tag konnte er das einfach nicht zulassen.  
„Doktor Watson! Na, auch wieder hier, um seinen Mantel zu halten? Vielleicht schrubben Sie ja noch den Boden, auf dem er geht. Hab leider kein Putzzeug dabei, sorry“, sprach sie ihn von zu weit weg zu laut an und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher anwesender ermittelnder Polizisten auf sich. John schnaubte nur und atmete einmal tief durch, um nicht einfach zu sagen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Lestrades flehender Blick besänftigte ihn etwas, anderenfalls hätte er sich wohl doch nicht zurückgehalten. Die Assistentin des Detektiv Inspektors ging ihm schon seit dem ersten Tag auf den Zeiger, seit jeder denkwürdigen Nacht, in der er nach kaum 24 Stunden Sherlock das Leben gerettet hatte.  
„Wie Sie sehen, sind meine Hände leer. Und wenn Sie wirklich an einem frischen Tatort nichts Besseres zu tun haben als dem Privatdetektiv und seinem Partner auf den Wecker zu gehen, haben Sie eventuell den Beruf verfehlt, Donovan.“ Spöttisch sah sie ihn an und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen, ganz locker, gerade so, als sei sie nur zum Kaffee vorbeigekommen.  
„Partner, hm? Sieht für mich nicht aus, als würde er Sie brauchen.“  
„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung“, gab John kühl zurück und nickte ihr knapp zu, nicht gewillt, sich auf weitere Diskussionen einzulassen. Schnurstraks betrat er den Laden, unter dem Polizeiabsperrband hindurch tauchend und froh, von Donovan und den Blicken ihrer Kollegen weg zu kommen. Ganz hatte er sich nie willkommen im Scotland Yard gefühlt, was daran liegen mochte, dass selbst nach dem Reichenbach-Fall und allem schlechten Gewissen und aller Überraschung über Sherlocks Wiederkehr eben jener Detektiv immer noch damit glänzte, an den falschen Stellen das Falsche zu sagen. Aber dafür machte er seine Arbeit brillant und niemand war in der Lage, ihn zu ersetzen. Abgesehen davon, dass Sherlock Holmes für John einer der besten Menschen war, denen er je begegnet war, und durchaus ein Herz hatte. John wünschte sich nicht selten, derjenige sein zu dürfen, der der Welt zeigte, wie Recht er damit hatte.

Sherlock stand mitten in dem hellen Verkaufsraum, in dem es wundervoll nach Tee duftete und hatte zwei Finger an den Schläfen und die Augen geschlossen, eine eindeutige Gedankenpalast-Konzentrations-Pose. Es brauchte nicht lange Zeit mit Sherlock Holmes, um zu wissen, dass man ihn auf keinen Fall ansprechen oder berühren sollte, wenn er in seinem eigenen Kopf versunken war. Wie bei einem Schlafwandelnden war das Wichtigste, ihn nicht zu wecken und abrupt zurück in die Realität zu holen. John widerstand demnach dem Impuls, ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm zu legen, ihn generell mit Körperkontakt wissen zu lassen, dass er hier war und nur er allein, niemand sonst. Eine stille Sprache hatte sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt, die John irgendwann erzählt hatte, wie es um Sherlocks Herz bestellt war. Das war gerade mal drei Monate her und seit dem fühlte sich jeder Blickkontakt, jedes harmlose Gespräch, jeder Moment ohne Ablenkung so kostbar und zerbrechlich an, dass es absolut abwegig erschien, diesen Zustand der Schwebe durch klare Worte zu riskieren. John wusste, dass all das nicht gesund sein konnte und Sherlock Hilfe brauchte, mit all den Problemen, die er in der Nähe vieler Leute hatte, aber, wirklich… Das hier war ihr Leben. Ihr gemeinsames Leben, zusammen gegen den Rest der Welt. Er hätte es für nichts und niemanden eingetauscht.

Und zu diesem Leben gehörte eben auch dieser neue Fall, also versuchte er sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was Sherlock ihm beigebracht hatte. Teeboxen standen wie in jedem Teeladen auf den Regalen, das meiste davon asiatischer Tee, wie es aussah. Die Zeichen erinnerten ihn an das chinesische Zahlensystem in gelber Sprühfarbe von vor Jahren, später würde er Sherlock fragen, ob es die gleichen waren. Kein Blut war irgendwo zu sehen, alles roch nach dem gewöhnlichen Kräuter-Tee-Kaffee-Durcheinander, im hinteren Teil des Ladens waren Tassen mit den verschiedensten gezeichneten Motiven zum Verkauf platziert. Die Kasse war geschlossen und nicht aufgebrochen worden, also fehlte kein Bargeld. Im Gegensatz dazu fiel John auf den zweiten Blick auf, dass an einigen Plätzen zur Präsentation vor den eigentlichen Regalen Teedosen fehlten, sie standen unregelmäßig an den Wänden verteilt. Aus Neugier und Gewohnheit heraus machte er Fotos von allen drei deckenhohen Regalen, die Preise dabei betrachtend und feststellend, dass er nie so viel für Tee ausgegeben hätte.

„Es fehlen ein paar Dosen, alles unterschiedliche Sorten…“, murmelte er, den Gedanken laut aussprechend, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte. Ein Entschuldigung schon auf den Lippen, nahm er nur Sherlocks irritiertes Blinzeln und das Sinken seiner Arme wahr und alle weiteren Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. In den Momenten direkt nachdem der geniale Detektiv aus seinem Gedankenpalast auftauchte wirkte er manchmal wie ein unschuldiges, verwirrtes Kind, das gerade erst aus einem Traum erwacht war. Dann hatten seine blauen Augen diesen fragenden, verwirrten, fast ängstlichen Schimmer, bevor sich die kühle Maske wieder über das Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen schob und die Welt sich wieder weiterdrehte.  
„Ja, das ist der Grund, warum ich in meinen Gedankenpalast gegangen bin. Aber der gestohlene Tee ist willkürlich gewählt worden, teure Sorten, wie alles hier. Postcard Teas hat direkte Beziehungen nach Asien, nach China, Japan, die Mongolei und Thailand, man kann auf der Webseite jeden einzelnen Tee bis zur Plantage nachvollziehen. Drogenschmuggel kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden; Tee ist sehr beliebt dafür. Ich werde Mycroft nach den Sicherheitskameraaufnahmen zur betreffenden Zeit des Mordes fragen; Selbstmord ist ausgeschlossen, da in der Schublade unter der Kasse eine geladene, unbenutzte Pistole liegt. Hätte der Besitzer sich umbringen wollen, hätte er es angenehmer tun können. Wir haben es also mit Mord und Diebstahl zu tun, niemanden, der etwas gesehen haben will, eine verschwundene Leiche, eine während der Dienstzeit rauchende und Musik hörende Verkäuferin, den Sohn des toten Ladeninhabers an der Universität von Cambridge, der demnach den Laden nicht will und die Bewohner der Wohnungen obendrüber.“

„Das sind eine Menge Leute zu befragen“, kommentierte John gedämpft und besah sich den Boden genauer. Ja, eindeutig, da war ein feuchter, annähernd menschenförmiger, rasch trocknender Abdruck, den die Polizei schon mit Klebeband umrissen hatte. Sherlock deutete wage darauf, dann auf die weiße Tür zwischen den Regalen an der hintersten Wand.  
„Der Körper lag auf dem Bauch, ist also nach vorne gekippt; ein möglicher Tritt in die Kniekehlen könnte die Ursache sein. Er fiel auf die Knie, ihm wurde der Tee in den Rachen gestopft, er ist erstickt, zuckte und blieb liegen. Die Verkäuferin kam vom Rauchen im Hinterhof wieder, findet ihren Chef, ruft die Polizei an, rennt raus, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und beim Wiederkommen ist die Leiche verschwunden. Die Frage ist: wo ist sowohl die Frau als auch die Leiche jetzt?“ Er verharrte in dieser Pose mit leicht abgewinkelten Armen und sah John an, als hätte er die Antwort. Der jedoch musste sich einen Moment Zeit nehmen, um den schnellen Gedankengängen zu folgen und dabei nicht daran hängen zu bleiben, wie Sherlock es immer wieder schaffte, ihn in den skurrilsten Situationen am meisten zu beeindrucken.  
„Ich denke, wenigstens nach besagter Angestellten können wir Lestrade fragen. Bist du fertig hier?“  
„Bist du es?“ Zögernd sah John sich noch einmal um und nickte schließlich.  
„Es gibt mit Sicherheit etwas, das ich übersehe, von dem du mir gleich erzählen wirst, aber ja, wir sind fertig hier.“ Ein feines Lächeln zupfte an Sherlocks Mundwinkeln, das seine gesamten Gesichtszüge viel weicher machte und John dachte sich zum zehntausendsten Mal, dass er selten etwas Schöneres sah als dieses Lächeln.


	2. Words unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are talking about their feelings, except they're not.

Nebel bedeckte die Straßen der Londoner Innenstadt auf dem Rückweg. Sherlock hatte darauf bestanden, zu Fuß zu gehen, da er nachdenken musste und John hatte erst anmerken wollen, dass er das normalerweise nur bei vollständiger Stille konnte, doch letztendlich ließ er es bleiben. Es waren die ersten kalten Tage ohne Regen und London wirkte ungewöhnlich still. Der helle Himmel war durchzogen von Flugzeug-Kondensstreifen und zerrupften Wolken, die sich als undurchsichtiges Weiß auf den Asphalt und altes Kopfsteinpflaster gelegt hatte. Es war noch früher Vormittag, sie hatten beide nicht viel geschlafen; ein Freitag, John hatte heute Spätschicht. Die Obdachlosen schliefen noch größtenteils und manche von ihnen sahen Sherlock länger als gewöhnlich hinterher.  
Schaudernd rieb John die Hände aneinander und er hätte gerne etwas gesagt, aber sein Begleiter schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er hatte seinen Kragen hochgeschlagen und auf seinen Wangen hatte die Kälte eine unauffällige Röte gezaubert.   
„Irgendetwas, das Donovan gesagt hat, beschäftigt dich“, stellte er mit raschem Seitenblick fest und kurz fehlten John die Worte. Es war eine ungesagte Frage, zwischen die Silben gewoben und unmöglich zu überhören.   
„Sie redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist“, wich er aus, die Wahrheit runterspielend. Den Teufel würde er tun, zuzugeben, dass Lestrades Assistentin ihn getroffen hatte mit ihrem beifälligen Kommentar.   
„Ja, doch das meiste davon blendest du für gewöhnlich aus, wie auch immer du das machst.“ Erstaunt sah John auf, für einen Moment sprachlos, und sah in fragende, himmelblaue Augen.   
„Das kannst du nicht? – Entschuldige, klar, das hätte mir bewusst sein sollen, aber ich könnte dir nicht erklären, wie das geht. Noch nicht mal neurobiologisch, das ist nicht mein Gebiet…“ Er stockte. „Wie kommst du dann überhaupt mit London zurecht?“ Sherlock zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und wich einem Hund aus, dem eine junge Frau im Studentenalter hinterher rannte. Aus einem Stehcafé waberte köstlicher Duft von Backwerk und Kaffee und er wäre gerne kurz abgebogen, um frische Brötchen und einen Kakao zu kaufen. Sein Begleiter seufzte.

„John, wenn du in eine Bäckerei gehen willst und wegen mir vorbei läufst, ist etwas falsch bei uns. Geh schon“, forderte er ihn auf und blieb stehen, klar die vorher gestellte Frage überspielend. John beschloss, das Thema für jetzt fallen zu lassen und nickte etwas fahrig.   
„Brauchst du irgendwas? Und komm‘ mir nicht mit keine Verdauung während Fällen, das ist nicht gesund.“ Sherlock zögerte tatsächlich, also zog John ihn einfach über die leere Seitenstraße zu der Bäckerei und legte ihm die Hand an den Rücken, damit er nicht wieder floh.   
„Ärztliche Anweisung, fürchte ich.“  
„Ganz genau.“ Und damit stellte der Militärarzt sich an die voll befüllte Theke, das schmale Schmunzeln seines Begleiters entging ihm nicht. Sherlock wirkte regelrecht verloren und der kleinen Bäckerei mit seinem dramatischen, langen Mantel und der Röte im Gesicht, die seine Wangenknochen betonte, und er nahm die Augen nicht von John.   
Dieser lächelte still vor sich hin und kaufte eine heiße Schokolade für sich, ein belegtes Brötchen mit Ei und Salat für Sherlock und etwas Süßes fürs Frühstück am Wochenende. Die Frau hinter dem Tresen warf ihnen beiden die üblichen Blicke zu, die sie so oft von vielen Fremden bekamen.

Wortlos drückte John dem Detektiv die Brötchentüte in die Hand und wärmte sich die Finger am Kakao. Ein kalter Wind zog durch die Häuserschluchten und der Himmel klärte sich auf, ein zartes, helles Blau, das alle Wärme nach oben entfliehen ließ.   
„Ab nach Hause, nicht, dass du ohne Schal noch krank wirst. Schau nicht so, du warst heute Morgen heiser und hast deinen geliebten Schal zuhause vergessen. Ich sehe eine aufkommende Erkältung, wenn sie vor mir steht.“ Passenderweise versteckte Sherlock ein kurzes Husten im Ärmel und verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Also hatte er Halsschmerzen.   
„Ich weiß ja, dass du dich immer und generell um mich sorgst, was mich ehrt, aber ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, John. Eine aufkommende Erkältung ist kein Grund, mich als reinen Patienten zu behandeln.“  
„Nein… Um meine Patienten mache ich mir generell keine emotionalen Sorgen. Bei dir muss ich nicht professionell sein, dich darf ich mit Tee und Hustenbonbons ins Bett stecken“, erwiderte John stur wie eh und je im Gehen und sah zufrieden zu, wie Sherlock kaute.   
„Immer“, war seine ruhige Antwort und nahm ihm damit den Wind aus den Segeln. Das kam einem Liebesbeweis gleich.

„Okay, also… Haben wir noch Feuerholz für den Kamin? Ich werde Misses Hudson fragen, ob sie die Zentralheizung wieder an macht, wärmer wird es dieses Jahr nicht mehr.“  
„Du plapperst, John. Ich habe dich in Verlegenheit gebracht und jetzt redest du über völlig belanglose Themen. Langweilig.“ John schnaubte und versuchte rasch, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Mit Sherlock in ein Bett zu fallen und ihn im Schlaf im Arm halten zu dürfen, selbstverständlich nur der Wärme wegen… Oh, Himmel, sie mussten unbedingt miteinander reden. Dringend. Sehr dringend.   
Nur dass ihm dazu definitiv aus dem Blauen heraus der Mut fehlte.   
„Gut, dann erzähl du mir, was in deinem genialen Kopf vorgeht. Was denkst du zu dem neuen Fall? Wo ist die Leiche hin?“, gab er im Plauderton zurück, froh, dass sie fast da waren. Fast augenblicklich korrigierte Sherlock seine Haltung und holte Luft, bereit, seinen üblichen Vortrag zu halten. John würde nie müde werden, ihm dabei zuzuhören, wie er mit seiner überdurchschnittlichen, astronomischen Intelligenz jeden einzelnen Menschen in den Schatten stellte, den er bis jetzt in seinem Leben kennen gelernt hatte.

„Da die Verkäuferin Rose zur Zeit in ihrer Wohnung sitzt und den Schock verdaut, fehlen mir noch einige Daten zur Auflösung dieses Mordes. Die Leiche muss jemand bewegt haben, der Zutritt vom Laden von hinten hatte, von vorne wird derjenige wohl kaum gekommen sein. Ein Komplize des Mörders oder der Mörder selbst ist nicht auszuschließen, sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, da sonst niemand von dem Mord wissen konnte. Die gestohlenen Teesorten sind entweder tatsächlich zufällig ausgewählt worden oder, was sehr viel wahrscheinlicher ist, beinhalteten Substanzen, die kein Tee waren. Harald Greening, unser Toter, ein eingewanderter Deutscher, hatte Kontakte mit Drogen; in der Wasserpfeife neben der Kasse war Opium, so gut verschlossen, dass man es nicht gerochen hat. Direkt vor der Nase der Kunden, so offensichtlich, dass es übersehen wird. Clever, wirklich. Den zahlreichen Kontakten nach Asien zu Folge hatte er entweder eine asiatische Frau oder eine ausgeprägte Obsession mit der asiatischen Kultur in jüngeren Jahren, vermutlich beides. Er war 53 Jahre und acht Monate alt zum Todeszeitpunkt und hatte eine persische Katze, sein Sohn ist 25, mit einem Japaner zusammen, von dem Mister Greening nichts wusste und hat einen ausgeprägten Vaterkomplex. Es lagen Briefe unter einer großen Kaffeedose unter dem Tresen. Fünf Stück innerhalb eines Monats. Das lässt darauf schließen, dass der Tote nicht sonderlich viel mit modernen Kommunikationsmitteln zu tun hatte abgesehen von der Webseite des Ladens und seinem E-Mail-Postfach. Sein Sohn wird für die Dauer der Ermittlungen nach London kommen, Lestrade hat ihn bereits informiert. Zu schade, ich hätte es ihm gerne selber gesagt und die Reaktion gesehen. Das sagt viel über das Verhältnis zwischen Personen aus, so eine Todesnachricht.“  
Sherlock Holmes wie man ihn gewohnt war. Kommentarlos schloss John die Haustür von 221b auf und verbot sich selbst, die Szenen des Reichenbach-Falls noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge abzuspielen; das hatte er ungefähr eine Million Mal getan.   
„Sherlock“, murmelte er warnend und bekam einige Sekunden der Stille, während sie beide die Treppe nach oben zur Wohnung stiegen. Es roch angenehm nach Zuhause, eine Mischung aus dem Waschmittel, das Mrs. Hudson benutzte, frisch gebackenem Kuchen und dem unverwechselbaren Eigengeruch, den eine jede Wohnung hatte.   
„Verzeih, das war nicht meine Absicht“, kam es von Sherlock, der seinen Mantel an den Haken hängte und umgehend damit begann, ausgedruckte Fotos der Polizei als Hinweis-Netz an die dafür missbrauchte Wand im Wohnzimmer zu pinnen.

„Tee?“  
„Gerne.“  
Beim Wasserkochen und während John darauf wartete, dass der dampfende Tee zog, ging ihm einiges durch den Kopf und er merkte kaum, dass er dabei ständig Sherlock im Blick hatte; es war wieder zum Alltag geworden, immer zu wissen, wo er sich befand. Nach allem, was mit Moriarty und schließlich mit Mary passiert war, konnte er sich kein Leben als dieses mehr vorstellen, nur so war er wirklich am Leben. Und mit dem Wissen, dass er das Herz von Sherlock Holmes in den Händen hielt, der nur schweigend und still seit Wochen auf eine Antwort wartete, nichts fordernd, nur wartend, fiel es John zunehmend schwer, nicht zu bereuen, was er diese zwei toten Jahre getan hatte. Getrunken, sich in Depressionen vergraben, die graue Umarmung der Kälte willkommen geheißen, anstatt anderen zu helfen, die genauso trauerten oder einfach weiter zu machen im Scotland Yard. Vor der ganzen verdammten Sache mit Moriarty hatte er Tag für Tag gehofft (und diese Hoffnung verdrängt), dass Sherlock doch noch irgendwo einen Sinn für Romantik oder irgendetwas in diese Richtung besaß. Dann war er gestorben, gesprungen, hatte Selbstmord begangen, seinen Ruf ruiniert, um den John sich danach so gründlich gekümmert hatte. Irgendwann nach einem Jahr war Mary in sein Leben getreten und von da an hatte er geglaubt, die Tatsache vergessen zu können, dass Sherlock Holmes seine gesamte Welt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte und er es ihm jederzeit verziehen hätte, wenn er nur von den Toten auferstanden wären.

Man sollte vorsichtig sein mit dem, was man sich wünschte.

Jetzt waren sie hier, Sherlock in wartender Geduld, die Worte nie ausgesprochen, aber jede Geste, jede Tat so klar auf John und dessen Sicherheit gemünzt, dass es im Prinzip nur eine Schelle von Lestrade gebraucht hatte, um ihn mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen. Auf dieses schlagende, immer ängstliche Herz, das sich hinter Mauern aus Distanz und Misstrauen zurückgezogen hatte und nur hier innerhalb der Wände von 221b Bakerstreet zur Ruhe kam. Dass Sherlock längst wusste, wie viel John ahnte; nein, sich sicher war, war ihm klar, schließlich hatte er es hier mit dem introvertiertesten, genialsten Genie Großbritanniens zu tun. Und doch hatte er immer noch die Befürchtung, etwas zu zerbrechen wie buntes Glas, wenn er sich erstmal auf dieses dünne Eis traute. Irgendwann, sehr bald sogar, würde er Sherlock darauf ansprechen müssen, weil er ihn aus purer Ratlosigkeit und einem Stück weit Egoismus leiden ließ. So lange hatte er gewartet, bis der Tod sie buchstäblich geschieden hatte, er hatte weiter gemacht, weiter gelebt, weil er das gemusst hatte, obwohl er sich nur zu diesem außergewöhnlichen Mann in die kalte Erde hatte legen wollen. Verdammt, er hatte sogar geheiratet, als Sherlock erst ein paar Wochen lang wieder in seinem Leben herum gesprungen war wie zur Aufforderung zum Tanz, einer alten Abfolge aus Schritten zu einem ebenso alten Rhythmus. Und nur wenige Monate nach der Eheschließung hatte sich seine Frau als Ex-Assassinin herausgestellt, die letztendlich von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt worden war. John hatte sich nie von ganzem Herzen dazu durchringen können, Sherlock loszulassen und das war schließlich ihm und Mary zum Verhängnis geworden. Abgesehen davon, dass sie jetzt in irgendeinem Gefängnis in Schottland saß auf einen Prozess hin, aus dem Sherlock sich auf Johns Bitte komplett herausgehalten hatte. Und all das war gerade mal ein Jahr her.

„Verdammt…“, wisperte er in die stille Küche hinein und zog in mechanischen Bewegungen die Teebeutel aus den Tassen, warf sie in den Biomüll und stützte sich schließlich mit beiden Händen auf der Küchenanrichte ab. Es duftete nach Vanilletee, ein sanfter, süßlicher Geruch, eine warme Abwechslung zu den Chemikalien, mit denen für gewöhnlich in dieser Küche hantiert wurde.   
„Du weißt schon, dass du das laut aussprichst, richtig? Laut zu denken zeugt von Frust bis hin zu Verzweiflung, meistens möchte man dann über etwas reden, über das man sehr viel nachdenkt.“  
„Danke für die Psychologielektion, Sherlock“, erwiderte John trocken ohne wirklich auf das unterschwellige Angebot einzugehen. Er wusste, dass er mit allem zu seinem Mitbewohner und Freund kommen konnte, nur dass Sherlock nicht wirklich der Typ Mann war, mit dem man über seine Probleme redete. Dieser Posten ging an Lestrade, den John auch nur noch aus reiner Gewohnheit gedanklich so nannte. Eigentlich waren sie längst per Du.

Sherlock saß in seinem Sessel, die Fingerspitzen vor den dünnen Lippen aneinander gelegt und sah John regungslos dabei zu, wie er die beiden vollen Teetassen zum Kaffeetisch balancierte.   
„Tatsächlich hatte ich nach dem Abschluss erst vor, Psychologie zu studieren, habe das zwei Semester lang gemacht und bin letztendlich doch auf Chemie als Hauptfach umgestiegen. Psychologie hat zu meinem Bedauern zu sehr miteingeschlossen, mit zu vielen Menschen für Studien zu reden, demnach haben sich meine Prioritäten zur Wissenschaft verschoben“, erzählte er in einem Tonfall, als redete er über das Wetter, was Sherlock Holmes natürlich nie tat. John nickte, nur um zu signalisieren, dass er zuhörte und unterbrach ihn nicht. Es kam selten genug vor, mal von Sherlocks Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Diesbezüglich war es schwer, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, was gut an seiner Scham über seine Geschichte mit den Drogen liegen konnte.   
„Du hättest einen Doktortitel in Chemie machen können, gut genug bist du allemal. Und vermutlich noch in jedem anderen Fach, das du gewollt hättest.“ Den Tee in der Hand, zuckte Sherlock mit einer Schulter und sein Blick driftete aus dem Fenster.   
„Bedanke dich bei dem Serienmörder, der an meiner Universität drei Frauen erstach, die alle kurz vor der Promotion in verschiedenen Fächern waren. So habe ich Lestrade kennen gelernt. Ich entschied damals, dass ich das Studenten-Leben leid war und mehr wollte“, erklärte er mit einem Schmunzeln, welches John sagte, dass er Lestrades Freundschaft tatsächlich sehr schätzte, genau wie die Arbeit für ihn. Er konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen; einen etwa 27jährigen Sherlock (das war erst 10 Jahre her…), frustriert von der Langsamkeit seiner Kommilitonen, mit denen er ohnehin sicherlich nicht klar gekommen war bis auf die besonders intelligenten Exzentriker. Davon hatte es auch während Johns Medizinstudium genug gegeben.   
„Also hat Greg dich quasi vom Fleck weg adoptiert und mitgenommen?“  
„Könnte man so sagen.“

„Das passt zu ihm… Nach der Story muss ich ihn fragen“, erwiderte John grinsend und ertränkte das Lachen im Tee, wodurch er sich prompt die Zunge verbrannte. Das Gesicht verziehend und immer noch über dieses Bild in seinem Kopf lachend, stellte er die Tasse ab und kümmerte sich wie versprochen um den Kamin. Feuerholz war noch vorhanden, aber gegen Winter würde einer von ihnen (also John) wohl wieder neues kaufen gehen müssen.   
Der Blicke Sherlocks war er sich sehr bewusst, während er vor dem offenen Kamin auf dem Teppich kniete und Holz stapelte, jeder Handgriff geübt und mit einer gewissen beruhigenden Wirkung versehen. Das hier war das genaue Gegenteil der Verfolgungsjagden durch London und John brauchte beides. Eine ganze Weile lang hatte er geglaubt, nur mit den warmen Tagen im eigenen Heim und der Frau, die er geliebt hatte, glücklich zu sein, aber das hatte sich furchtbar schnell wieder geändert und so hatte es ihn zurück in die Arme des Mannes getrieben, der ihm beides gab. Die Ruhe und das Adrenalin. Es war wie mit seinem doppelten Beruf als Militärarzt; einerseits Soldat mit Herz und Seele, andererseits Arzt und in beidem war er gut.

Unruhiges Tippen von Fingerspitzen auf der Sessellehne brachte ihn dazu, aufzusehen und der Anblick bestätigte seine Vermutung. Sherlock war unruhig, wartete nur darauf, in dem Fall weiter zu kommen, aber das war ihm nicht möglich, sobald nicht entweder die Leiche gefunden wurde oder er den entscheidenden Hinweis zum Aufenthalt eben jenes Toten herausbekam. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie noch eine Menge Leute zu befragen hatten, von denen zwei noch nicht verfügbar waren; Rose und der Sohn des Ermordeten.   
„Wie heißt der Sohn unseres Toten eigentlich?“, hakte John nach, um das Thema wieder auf das Wesentliche zu lenken, sobald der erste Funke sich in die kleinen Hölzer fraß und daraus ein paar kleine Flämmchen gebar, die rasch größer wurden. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit prasselte ein beruhigendes, gleichmäßiges Feuer im Kamin hinter dem schwarzen Eisengitter.   
Sherlock zog kurz irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen, als wäre er schon wieder dabei gewesen, in seinen Gedankenpalast abzutauchen, und trank seinen Tee in einem Zug aus.   
„Thomas Zachary Greening, ein durchschnittlich guter Student in Anthropologie, seit drei Jahren mit seinem festen Freund Eric zusammen. Dessen Eltern kommen aus Japan, er selbst wurde ebenfalls in Kyoto geboren, allerdings kamen sie mit ihm beruflich nach England, als er drei Jahre alt war. Er kommt aus gutem Haus, ist ein exzellenter Mathe- und Physikstudent, würde aber lieber in die Floristik gehen als sein Leben als Professor oder ähnliches zu verbringen; ein Jammer, bedenkt man seinen IQ. Den Bachelor haben sie beide schon, Eric wohnt bei seinen Eltern und Thomas in einer Studentenwohnung bei der Universität. Beide nutzen Twitter sehr regelmäßig, es war einfach, einiges über sie herauszufinden.“ Beeindruckt von Sherlocks maschinengewehrartiger Ausführung über die beiden Studenten an Cambridge nahm sich John einen Moment, um sich die beiden jungen Männer vorzustellen. In ihrem Alter war er noch nicht ganz in Afghanistan im Dienst gewesen, aber drauf und dran, mit abgeschlossenem Medizinstudium samt Doktortitel in den Krieg zu gehen, weil ihm die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen war.   
„Wie hätte Mister Greening reagiert, wenn er von der Beziehung seines Sohnes erfahren hätte? Warum hat der es ihm nicht gesagt?“, hakte er in echter Neugier nach und stand aus der Hocke auf. So war er größer als Sherlock im Sitzen, ein ungewohnter Winkel.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen, wie die Reaktion ausgefallen wäre, bedenkt man, dass ich den Mann nicht kannte. Aufgrund der Angst seines Sohnes, seine heile Normalität zu zerstören, ist davon auszugehen, dass ihr Verhältnis nicht das beste war und das Mordopfer für sein Alter typische angewöhnte Intoleranz gegenüber allem anderem als Heterosexualität nach außen getragen hat. Ich bezweifle, dass das essentiell zur Auflösung dieses Mordfalls ist“, antwortete der Consulting Detective mit begleitenden Handbewegungen, ein paar elegante, halb unbewusste Schlenker, und John sah sich genötigt, diese Hand zu ergreifen, bevor Sherlock noch aus Versehen die Tasse vom Tisch fegte. Für die Dauer eines Herzschlags zuckte der Fokus seines Partners zu Johns Mimik und der Atem stockte dem Detektiv in der Brust, John konnte es sehen und lächeln darüber. Er sagte nichts dazu, spielte nur wie nebenbei mit den langen Fingern, dankbar, dass ihm dieser Körperkontakt überhaupt erlaubt war. Es gab nur sehr wenige Menschen, die Sherlocks Distanz überwinden durften. Mycroft gehörte nicht dazu.

Mit der freien Hand nahm John seine volle Teetasse wieder auf und trank in vorsichtigen, kleinen Schlucken, die Augen geschlossen. Er konnte fühlen, wie Sherlock vorsichtig und zögernd dem Umgang mit der Violine gleich ihre Finger miteinander verflocht, der Winkel war nicht ideal dafür und all das ging hinter jede Grenze, die John vor mehr als vier Jahren für sich selbst gezogen hatte. Aber die Umstände waren jetzt anders und es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er irgendeine Antwort auf das wartende, enge Herz in seinen Händen gab.   
„Im Klartext heißt das, dass Thomas Angst vor Homophobie hatte und deswegen seinem eigenen Vater drei Jahre lang eine feste, gesunde Beziehung verschwiegen hat. Mh… Was ist mit Rose?“, führte er das Gespräch von eben weiter als sei nie etwas passiert und blieb einfach stehen wo er war. Langsam wurde ihm warm und er vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob dies das Werk Sherlocks oder das des Kaminfeuers war.   
Sherlock selbst blinzelte einige Male schnell hintereinander und holte Luft, wie um sich wieder zu fangen. John musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, das nicht ins Thema passte, weil er es geschafft hatte, den großen Sherlock Holmes mit einer simplen Geste, einer Berührung aus dem Takt zu bringen.

„Rose Misteler ist eine von drei Angestellten im Verkauf, die sich unter der Woche mit der Schicht im Laden abwechseln. Sie hat den Dienst von Mittwoch bis Freitag ganztägig, ist bisexuell, eine gute Freundin von Thomas, so kam sie an den Job. Hin und wieder nimmt sie unerlaubt eine Dose Tee mit nach Hause, da sie zu wenig verdient, um so viel Geld auf Tee aufzuwenden, jedoch die Qualität gewohnt ist. Die anderen beiden Angestellten, ein Mann und eine weitere Frau, teilen sich Montag, Dienstag und Samstag. Da sie jedoch beim Mord nicht anwesend waren, sind sie für mich als Zeugen irrelevant, viel mehr als Verdächtige interessant. Sie weisen jedoch beide kein Motiv auf, Mister Greening soll ein guter Arbeitgeber gewesen sein, wenn auch etwas vergesslich mit der Zeit. Beginnendes Alzheimer. Nicht mehr relevant.“ Er sprach zu schnell, wie er es immer tat, wenn er unbedingt zeigen wollte, was er konnte und John schüttelte nur leise den Kopf, beeindruckt wie so oft. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er den Finger nicht ganz darauf legen, was diese Tatsache mit ihm machte, dass Sherlock Holmes ausgerechnet vor ihm angeben wollte und dafür noch dazu so völlig offensichtlich seinen fast monotonen, tiefen, desinteressierten Tonfall wählte. John wusste es besser als zu glauben, dass ihn seine Klienten nicht interessierten.   
„Thomas ist Frauen nicht gänzlich abgeneigt, richtig?“  
„Gut beobachtet, John. Richtig“, nickte Sherlock mit einem schmalen Lächeln und wieder zuckte sein Blick zu den verbundenen Händen. Ausnahmsweise wirkte er wirklich entspannt und John fragte sich, ob er selbst diesen Effekt auf den sonst so rastlosen Detektiv hatte.   
„Erfahrung“, meinte er schulterzuckend und trank seinen Tee aus, die Finger vorsichtig lösend, begleitet von direktem Blickkontakt. Sherlock sollte wissen, dass er nur losließ, weil er vorhatte, die Tassen in die Küche zu bringen und dass dies nicht das letzte Mal sein sollte.   
„Ich wusste es“, triumphierte Sherlock und folgte ihm in die Küche, sehr zielstrebig zum Kühlschrank gehend, aber ganz sicher nicht für Essen. John nickte und schenkte ihm mit voller Absicht ein ehrliches, warmes Lächeln, das vor vier Jahren noch ganz normal gewesen war.   
„Natürlich, du Genie. Würdest du für mich herausfinden, wann Rose und Thomas verfügbar sind? Dann übernehme ich die Befragungen.“ Für einen Moment reagierte Sherlock gar nicht, sondern schien ganz verloren in der schwierigen Frage, welche Chemikalien er heute vernichten würde.   
„So gut wie erledigt. John, was macht die Kartoffelsuppe neben meinen acht menschlichen Ohren?“


	3. Porcellain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More clues, more questions and a lot of tears and tea.

Rose Misteler war die fragilste, vom Aussehen her durchschnittlichste Frau, die John je gesehen hatte. Man mochte sie für eine graue Maus halten, doch sobald sie den Mond auf machte, erklang eine helle, klare Stimme, zitternd von den Tränen, die ihre Wangen zeichneten und ihre Augen rot umrändert hatten. Trotzdem zwang sie ein Lächeln auf ihre blassen Lippen, als sie John die Tür öffnete. Ihre blonden, gesträhnten Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammengenommen und sie hatte sich in komfortable Sachen gekleidet, ganz klar nicht zum Rausgehen gedacht. Noch verarbeitete sie nur, was sie gesehen und erlebt hatte. Sie tat John auf den ersten Blick leid.  
Lestrade, mit dem er hergekommen war, nahm seine Dienstmarke aus der Jacke, zeigte sie der etwas überrumpelten Frau und nickte ihr dann zu. John streckte ohne zu zögern eine Hand aus, die vorsichtig ergriffen wurde. Das letzte, was Rose, eine Zeugin, jetzt brauchen konnte, waren zwei unsichere Ermittler, die nicht mit ihren Tränen zurechtkamen.   
„Doktor John Watson. Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Misteler.“  
„Rose“, sagte sie leise und ließ das gezwungene Lächeln fallen. Sie trat einfach zurück und ließ die beiden Männer in ihre aufgeräumte, helle Wohnung, die hübsch dekoriert und von Porzellankatzen nur so gespickt war. Überall saßen die kleinen, unterschiedlich aussehenden Dinger, zusammengerollt, aufrecht, in sitzender Position, skeptisch, lächelnd, gähnend, gestreckt. Ein, zwei obligatorische Winkekatzen entdeckte John ebenfalls vor dem breiten Fenster im Wohnzimmer.

„Sie sehen schon etwas besser aus als gestern, das freut mich. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht komplett unangebracht, Ihnen ein paar Fragen zu stellen, aber die Ermittlungen…“, fing Lestrade an, brach aber etwas hilflos wieder ab, als Rose rasch nickte und eine offene Handbewegung zu dem hellblauen Sofa hin machte, das dem Raum einiges an Gemütlichkeit verlieh. Ein hellgrauer Teppich lag unter dem Kaffeetisch mit einer bläulichen Milchglasplatte als Ablage und Zimmerpflanzen schmückten die Zimmerecken.   
„Ist schon okay, ich versteh‘ schon. Nach Tee zu fragen, wäre wahrscheinlich etwas makaber, daher… Ich hätte Kaffee da.“ John tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Lestrade und nickte daraufhin schnell.   
„Kaffee klingt gut, danke. Mit Milch, aber ohne Zucker, bitte.“  
„Ebenfalls“, fügte der Inspektor hinzu und setzte sich wie gebeten auf das weiche Sofa. Zuerst stand John noch etwas unschlüssig mitten in dem Wohnzimmer und fragte sich, was Sherlock wohl alles aus dieser Wohnung geschlussfolgert hätte. Es war die bessere Entscheidung gewesen, ihn zuhause zu lassen, bei einer so emotional aufgewühlten Frau. Er hatte die fürchterliche Angewohnheit, solche Menschen nur noch mehr zum Weinen zu bringen, nur weil er zu ungeduldig für Emotionen war und nur seine Antworten wollte.

Ein paar Minuten lang saßen sie in Schweigen da, bis Rose den Kaffee brachte und sich in ihre graue Strickjacke gewickelt in den einzigen Sessel ihnen gegenüber setzte. In diese Stille hinein legte Lestrade ein kleines, schwarzes Gerät auf den Kaffeetisch, das die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau sofort auf sich zog.   
„Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, wird das Gespräch zu späteren Ermittlungszwecken aufgezeichnet“, erklärte der Inspektor ruhig und sah sie dabei direkt an, bis sie zögernd nickte und sich rasch an ihre Tasse klammerte.   
„Ich werde nicht sonderlich hilfreich sein. War vor Ladeneröffnung noch eine rauchen, bin dafür natürlich rausgegangen, da hat der Chef noch gelebt. Eigentlich hätte er im Lager sein sollen, zwei Teesorten nachholen, die mir vorgestern Abend ausgegangen sind. Ich kam wieder und da lag er, mausetot. War zu spät. Kein Puls. Den Mund mit Schwarztee voll“, brachte sie erstickt hervor und holte tief Luft, blinzelte neue Tränen weg. John konnte Sherlock quasi interessiert die Augenbraue heben sehen.   
„Schwarztee? Ganz sicher? Kein Eindringling irgendwo zu sehen, auffällige Geräusche, ein vergessenes offenes Fenster?“, hakte er vorsichtig nach und erntete hektisches Kopfschütteln. Ihre Augen glänzten und das Zittern ihrer Finger war so klar, dass es sogar die Tasse leicht schüttelte. Sie sah keinem von ihnen in die Augen, sondern immer aus dem Fenster, auf den Tisch, in die Tasse, in eine Zimmerecke. Überall hin, nur nicht zu ihren beiden Besuchern.   
„Ich… hatte die Kopfhörer drin. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass irgend so ein… _Mörder_ hereinspazieren und meinen Chef umlegen würde. Und ja, es war Schwarztee, sowas erkenne ich. Danach hab ich nicht mehr genauer hingeschaut, ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht, der Anblick war so furchtbar und ich bin einfach zusammengeklappt. Nerven durchgebrannt. Hab die Polizei und den Krankenwagen gerufen, mich raus auf die Straße gestellt. Dann bin ich wieder reingegangen und den Rest kennen Sie.“  
„Die Leiche war weg“, vervollständigte Lestrade nickend und faltete die Hände unter dem Kinn.

Die Ereignisse so weit im Kopf durchgehend, legte John die Stirn in Falten. Im Prinzip hatten sie es hier mit einem Mord in einem geschlossenen Raum zu tun. Sherlocks Lieblingsfallart, wenn man das so bezeichnen konnte. Großartig… Was hätte er für Fragen gestellt?  
„Wer hat alles einen Schlüssel zu dem Laden und waren die gestohlenen Teedosen schon weg, als Sie ihren Arbeitgeber tot auffanden oder erst nach seinem Verschwinden?“, fragte er schließlich nach und nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee, froh, etwas zum Beschäftigen der Hände zu haben. Rose blinzelte zu schnell mit ihren langen, am Ansatz fast blonden Wimpern, die sie mit Wimperntusche sichtbar gemacht hatte und wischte sich die aufsteigenden Tränen weg, sichtlich verärgert von sich selbst. Verständlich; niemand weinte gerne vor Fremden. Im Moment war sie absolut noch im Schock und eigentlich war es zu früh, sie all dies zu fragen, aber Lestrade hatte Recht; die Zeit drängte.   
„Ich hab… keine Ahnung, ob der Tee da schon weg war. Mir ist das erst aufgefallen, als einer Ihrer Kollegen es bemerkt hat, dass an einigen Stellen in den Regalen Lücken waren, wo für einen morgens eröffneten Laden keine hingehören. Aber es besteht absolut kein Zusammenhang zwischen den Sorten, die waren aus den unterschiedlichsten asiatischen Ländern, Grüntee, Schwarztee, Rooibos, Früchtetee; alles durcheinander, völlig willkürlich. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Mörder die Zeit hatte, auch noch zu klauen. Mister Greening muss sich gewehrt haben. Das muss er, niemals hätte er sich einfach so überwältigen lassen.“ John sah, wie Lestrade sich ein paar Notizen machte und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nickte, sichtlich ratlos.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, das sagen auch die Spuren auf dem Boden und der verschüttete trockene Tee. Damit das klar gestellt ist; nichts davon ist Ihre Schuld. Dass Sie Kopfhörer auf hatten, ist nichts Ungewöhnliches und ganz normal, wenn man noch ein wenig Zeit vor dem Alltag hat“, antwortete er und schaute schließlich fragend John selbst an, der sich nicht zum ersten Mal Sherlocks Intellekt wünschte. Dann wäre die Sache vielleicht schon gelöst. Aber ihn mitzubringen war ganz einfach keine Option gewesen, dann hätten sie noch viel weniger aus dieser aufgelösten Frau heraus bekommen.   
„Fällt Ihnen sonst noch etwas Wichtiges ein?“ Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Dann danken wir Ihnen für Ihre Mitarbeit, wir werden Sie selbstverständlich kontaktieren, sobald es etwas Neues gibt. Wenn Sie noch etwas haben…“, hob er die Stimme an, bekam ein schwaches Lächeln und dachte sich, dass sie frische Luft und mehr zu trinken pro Tag gut vertragen hätte können, aber diesen Hinweis verbiss er sich dann doch. Purer Arztinstinkt. Nicht abzuschalten.   
„Ja, natürlich, klar. Kein Problem… denke ich. Den Schock muss ich nur erstmal verarbeiten, ich… mochte Mister Greening. Sein Sohn ist ein Freund von mir, obwohl ich ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen habe, aber… Naja, er hat mir vor ein paar Jahren viel geholfen in einer schwierigen Zeit für mich. Er ist okay“, antwortete sie mit wackeliger Stimme, trank ihre Tasse leer und stand schließlich als erste auf, was auch die beiden Männer dazu brachte, sich zu erheben. Offensichtlich wollte sie wieder Zeit alleine haben und John konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.   
„Ihn haben wir auch nie verdächtigt. Er wird sehr bald nach London kommen, um die Angelegenheiten seines Vaters zu klären. Noch einmal danke, Miss Misteler“, erwiderte Lestrade im Gehen und John konnte das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau größer werden sehen. Offensichtlich wusste sie entweder noch nichts von Thomas‘ festen Lebenspartner oder sie freute sich wirklich einfach nur, einen alten Freund wiederzusehen.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren eigenen Oberkörper wie zum Schutz und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Lestrade drückte auf den Stopp-Knopf des Aufnahmegeräts, schüttelte ihr die Hand und nickte ihr mit ernster Mimik zu, es stand das Mitleid darin. John tat es ihm gleich, jedoch kreisten in seinem Kopf die Theorien und Gedanken in einem wilden Durcheinander. Sherlock würde sicherlich Ordnung in die Angelegenheit bringen können. 


	4. Clockwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally sorts everything out and puts all the puzzlepieces to the right places - except one of them, the most important one.

Irgendwann in ihrem gemeinsamen, ungewöhnlichen Leben hatte John aufgehört, sich über Sherlocks stundenlanges Violinenspiel aufzuregen. Hauptsächlich, da Sherlock wirklich gut war und am Ende entweder ein neues Stück oder die Auflösung eines Falles heraus kam. Entweder benutzte das Genie diese Beschäftigung als Kanalisierung seines Gedanken oder ihm war das Herz gebrochen worden, was bisher erst zweimal vorgekommen war. Einmal von d _er Frau_ , der einen, die John am allerwenigsten auf dieser weiten Welt ausstehen konnte und das andere Mal von niemand anderem als Mycroft, der ihnen erfolgreich Weihnachten ruiniert und seinem kleinen Bruder so dermaßen in den Magen getreten hatte, dass sie die erste Jahreshälfte des darauffolgenden Jahres nicht mehr miteinander geredet hatten. Kein Wort. Nicht mal einen kurzen SMS-Text, nicht ein Hilferuf bei Problemen, kein unerwünschter Besuch. Nichts. Das war die Zeit gewesen, in der John sich vorgenommen hatte, niemals am anderen Ende von Sherlocks Wut und Enttäuschung zu stehen. In diesen Monaten hatte der Detektiv seine arme Violine wohl mehr und öfter gequält als in den Jahren davor, die sie sich kannten, zusammengenommen.  
  
Dieses Mal waren seine geschlossenen Augen und seine fast hingebungsvollen, sanften Bewegungen im  Takt der auf- und ab fließenden Melodie jedoch zur reinen Stütze seiner Gedanken gedacht. John war sich nicht sicher, ob Sherlock dazu in der Lage war, gleichzeitig in seinen Gedankenpalast zu gehen und zu spielen, weil er normalerweise komplett unansprechbar und still wie eine Statue wurde, wenn das der Fall war. Wenn er sich in sich selbst zurückzog, überfordert mit der Realität, ungeduldig und verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchend, brauchte er nur noch absolute Ruhe. So ganz traute John sich nicht, zu fragen.  Stattdessen schrieb er E-Mails mit Thomas Greening hin und her, der von sich aus den Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, noch im Zug sitzend. Der junge Mann, der lockere 15 Jahre weniger zählte als John selbst, war kurz angebunden, aber nicht unfreundlich, merklich geschockt und trauerte, verlor dabei aber nicht den Kopf. Seine Mutter war wohl schon vor vielen Jahren gestorben, zu dieser Zeit hatte der jetzt Ermordete den Teeladen übernommen. Diese kleinen Details teilte John Sherlock in ruhiger Stimme mit, überzeugt, dass dieser die Hinweise auch in seinem Violinenspiel wahrnahm. Es war ihm gar nicht möglich, Johns Stimme auszublenden, so lange er sich nicht in sich selbst zurückzog, und das ging nur bei absoluter Stille.   
  
Irgendwann gegen Nachmittag verstummte das schöne, polierte Instrument, das unter Sherlocks langen, eleganten Fingern singen und weinen konnte. Ruckartig setzte der Detektiv es ab, legte Violine und Bogen vorsichtig zurück in den mit schwarzem Samt ausgelegten Kasten und eilte mit großen Schritten in die Küche an den Tisch. Schon am Morgen hatte er dort angefangen, mit Chemikalien und Tee zu hantieren, sicherlich von ihrem aktuellen gemeinsamen Fall inspiriert. Erst jetzt sah John eine der typischen, mit filigranen Zeichnungen asiatischer Kultur versehenen Teedosen auf ihrem Küchentisch stehen. Jeder von Sherlocks Handgriffen saß mit einer gewissen Hektik, wobei er jedoch nichts verschüttete und präzise arbeitete. Wenig später brodelte eine Mischung aus aggressiven Chemikalien und den schwarzen Teebestandteilen in einer Petrischale und John konnte sich nicht helfen, ihn faszinierte dieser Vorgang immer wieder. Nicht die Chemie an sich, doch Sherlock, wie er völlig abgeschottet von der Welt und seiner kompletten Umgebung in seiner Arbeit versank und am Ende irgendetwas herausbekam, das keinen Menschen interessierte außer ihm selbst, aber das so begeisterungsfreudig wie ein Kind. Diesmal zog er verwirrt die Stirn kraus und sah immer wieder durch sein Mikroskop und zurück zur Teedose, als wartete er darauf, dass sie ihm ein Geheimnis verriet.   
  
„Phosphor… Was macht Phosphor in Schwarztee? Und Schwefel in Orange-Ingwer-Grüntee? Chlor in Jasmintee… Das sind keine Stoffe, die in Tee gehören, richtig?“  
„Ganz sicher nicht“, antwortete John irritiert und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. Thomas‘ Ausführungen über seinen exzentrischen, verstorbenen Vater konnten auch eine Minute warten.   
„Ich hatte Drogen erwartet, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einen Drogenschmugglerring aus Asien sprenge.“  
„Ich erinnere mich dunkel“, gab John sarkastisch zurück und stellte sich etwas zu dicht um unauffällig zu sein neben Sherlock, fragend eine Hand nach dem Mikroskop ausstreckend. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ der Detektiv ihn gewähren und sah ihn dabei abwartend, geradezu erwartungsvoll an. Seit John aufgehört hatte, all die Seitenblicke zu ignorieren, die er ihm mal auffällig, mal heimlich zuwarf, genoss er diese Aufmerksamkeit auf eine ganz eigene Art und Weise und auch jetzt spürte er dabei das Kribbeln im Nacken wie eine Berührung von Fingerspitzen.  
„Ach, der blinde Bänker war vergleichsweise harmlos. Vor deiner Zeit hatte ich einen ganz ähnlichen Fall in Vietnam, ein Auslandseinsatz, für den Mycroft sich zu fein war. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und es hat sich gelohnt. Die Details spare ich dir, sie sind nicht relevant, aber es ging um Tee, Kokain und eine Menge tote Katzen.“  
„Die armen Viecher“, murmelte John gedanklich nur halb anwesend und versuchte, aus dem schlau zu werden, was er da sah.   
  
Schließlich zog er sich zurück und hielt direkt Blickkontakt mit Sherlock, wofür er wie immer leicht nach oben schauen musste. Eine wage Handbewegung zu dem Chaos hin leitete seine Frage ein, die ihm noch nicht ganz über die Lippen kommen wollte.   
„Warum hat jemand chemische Elemente in Tee gegeben? Das ist alles andere als gesund, wenn man den regelmäßig trinkt. Denkst du, der Ladeninhaber oder einer seiner Angestellten war das? Rose nicht, sie nicht, ganz sicher nicht. Ich hab sie ja heute Morgen gesehen, sie war… geschockt und völlig neben sich. Aber auch sonst wirkt sie nicht, als könnte sie auch nur einer Fliege etwas zu leide tun.“ Abschätzig schürzte Sherlock die Lippen und entsorgte ein paar Flüssigkeiten, von denen John gar nicht wissen wollte, was da den Ausfluss gerade verätzte.   
„Das tun die wenigsten. Mister Greening wäre reichlich dämlich gewesen, seinen eigenen zu verkaufenden Tee mit Stoffen zu vergiften, die seine Kunden krank machen. Über Rose werde ich mir selbst ein Bild machen müssen, ob du es willst oder nicht. Der erbende Sohn war nicht anwesend, also bleiben nur noch die anderen beiden Angestellten oder die Täter selbst. Ganz offensichtlich haben die gestohlenen Dosen etwas mit den Stoffen zu tun, die darin nichts verloren haben, sie könnten Zutaten für eine Droge oder etwas Ähnliches sein, die man nur noch extrahieren muss. Sehr schlau, wirklich, darauf würden die allerwenigsten kommen. Nur ein eingeweihter Kreis aus Personen kann davon wissen und irgendwie hat all das zu dem ungewöhnlichen Mord geführt… Wenn ich nur wüsste, was für Tee den Mann zum Ersticken gebracht hat!“ Mit einem Mal erstarrte Sherlock wie eingefroren, sein Blick ging ins Leere. Dieses Bild versetzte John so in Schrecken, dass er kurzzeitig vergaß, zu atmen, und schnippte vor Sherlocks Gesicht herum.  
  
„Sherlock? Hallo? Musstest du dich so plötzlich zurückziehen? Du hättest dich auf die Couch legen können, nicht, dass du noch umkippst und hart aufschlägst – Sherlock? Himmel Herr Gott nochmal!“ John kam aus einem Instinkt heraus näher und wollte Sherlock schütteln, doch dann fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit zu Schlafwandelnden wieder ein und er beließ es dabei, ihm nur beide Hände auf die Oberarme zu legen.  
  
Scheiße, der Mann hatte Muskeln.   
  
Woher zur Hölle hatte Sherlock Holmes Muskeln?   
Nervös schluckte John und atmete tief durch, bereit, seinem Detektiv eine zu scheuern, aber das wurde nicht nötig. Mit hektischem Blinzeln erwachte der aus seiner Starre und sein Fokus lag sofort auf John, der ihm auf einmal viel zu nah war.   
„Geht doch“, wisperte er erstickt und ließ unter größter Überwindung los, sich räuspernd. Doch auf einmal war es an ihm, an beiden Oberarmen gepackt zu werden, ein breites Strahlen hatte sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht geschlichen und seine Augen leuchteten wieder vor Begeisterung.   
„Ein Code, John! Die Stoffe sind ein Code. – Die gestohlenen Dosen, meine ich. Die Stoffe darin sind der Code. Ein Ort, eine Straße… Da ist die Leiche. In die richtige Reihenfolge gesetzt, ergeben die Elemente ein Wort. Oh, das ist brillant!“ In einem eindeutigen Überschuss an Endorphinen drückte er John einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Stirn und katapultierte damit den Puls des Militärarztes in die Höhe. Im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon wieder davon gewirbelt, um nun stockstill vor der Wand mit den Hinweisen zu stehen, die Hände wie üblich unter dem Kinn aneinander gelegt. John hatte für einige wertvolle Sekunden noch genug damit zu tun, zu verarbeiten, was da gerade passiert war, bevor er schaltete und sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Na bitte, wer sagte denn, dass Sherlock nicht irgendwann doch aus sich heraus gehen würde, was seine Emotionen betraf?  
  
Wortlos schlich John sich hinter ihn und umarmte ihn von hinten, legte die Stirn auf seine linke Schulter und sah schließlich auf, um gerade so die so oft als Pinnwand missbrauchte Wand zu betrachten. Nicht, dass er schlau aus diesem Chaos wurde, aber er konnte sehen und fühlen, wie Sherlocks Kopf minimal hin und her ruckte. Er wisperte dabei chemische Fachbegriffe, knurrte hier und da, schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, brummte überlegend und umschloss ganz nebenbei Johns Hände auf seinem Oberkörper. Seine Finger waren kühl, aber angenehm und John wartete einfach ab, bis Sherlock innerhalb von Sekunden das Rätsel gelöst hatte, für das New Scotland Yard Wochen gebraucht hätte.   
„Rubidium, Gallium, Kalium und Wolfram. Vier gestohlene Sorten, vier unterschiedliche chemische Elemente. Das sind Anfangsbuchstaben, John, Abkürzungen. Rb, Ga, KW. Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew.“  
„Genial“, murmelte John bewundernd und ließ langsam los, weil er spürte, wie unruhig Sherlock wurde. Sie hatten einen Ort und konnten endlich weiter machen.   
„Du weißt, dass du das immer noch laut aussprichst?“  
„Natürlich“, schmunzelte er und setzte einen federleichten Kuss in den Nacken des Größeren, sich das Grinsen gar nicht erst verkneifend, das auf Sherlocks Reaktion – eine sofortige Gänsehaut und leichtes Schaudern – folgte. Sie kamen der Sache näher, langsam, umeinander herum tanzend, schleichend wie die Katzen, und niemand von ihnen traute sich jeweils weiter vor als ein paar tastende, lautlose Schritte. Aber allein das reichte, um Johns Herz zum Klopfen zu bringen und die Aufregung über den Fall versorgte ihn mit genug Adrenalin, um mutig zu werden.   
  
Er hielt Sherlock seinen Belstaff hin, schmunzelnd, weil er es geschafft hatte, das geniale Hirn ein weiteres Mal auf Stand-by zu setzen.   
„Kommst du jetzt? Normalerweise bist du es doch, der als erster aus der Tür rennt. Ich rufe Greg an, die Leiche wird da nicht einfach ohne Beaufsichtigung liegen. Der Park ist groß, das könnte dauern.“ Man konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie Sherlocks Fokus sich wieder zurecht rückte und er blinzelte ein paar Mal, plötzlich jede seiner Bewegungen unter Kontrolle und so schwungvoll wie immer.   
„Kew Palace, der letzte der drei ehemaligen Königspaläste abgesehen vom Buckingham Palace. Es ergibt alles Sinn. Beeilung, John!“ Und damit war er tatsächlich als erster aus der Tür. Für einen Moment stand John einfach so da, mit leeren Händen und klopfendem Herzen und konnte nicht anders als lachend den Kopf zu schütteln. Er hatte sich dieses Leben ausgesucht und Himmel, er liebte es und den Mann, der dafür verantwortlich war.   
John Watson liebte Sherlock Holmes, war völlig rettungslos verloren und hatte kein Problem damit. Es tat unwahrscheinlich gut, sich das ein weiteres Mal endlich einzugestehen und diesmal würde er einen Scheiß tun, dabei zuzusehen, wie jemand wieder Spielchen mit dem einzigen Consulting Detective der Welt trieb.   
  
Mit fliegenden Fingern wählte er Greg Lestrade aus den Kontakten aus und eilte Sherlock hinterher, noch in die Jacke schlüpfend. Die Pistole schnappte er sich aus einer Schublade in der Kommode und schob sie sich hinten in den Hosenbund, nur zur reinen Sicherheit. Wer einen unschuldigen alten Teeverkäufer mit seinen eigenen Produkten erstickte, hatte auch kein Problem damit, auf einen Detektiv und seinen Partner zu schießen.   
„Detektiv-Inspektor Lestrade?“  
„Hey, Greg, John hier. Sherlock hat den Ort, an dem die Leiche gelagert wird, in dem Tee sind oder waren chemische Stoffe drin, die da nicht reingehören, eine Art Code. Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew, Sherlock ist sich sicher, dass es der Kew Palace ist. Der letzte der drei Königspaläste – ach, egal, du weißt Bescheid. Wir fahren jetzt, sind in einer halben Stunde da, wenn wir Glück haben. Bring am besten gleich das Diktiergerät mit, damit Sherlock sich die Aufnahmen von heute Morgen anhören kann.“  
  
„TAXI!“, brüllte Sherlock mit erhobener Hand am Straßenrand stehend, der Wind fing sich in seinem Mantel und er bebte förmlich vor Begeisterung. Immer wieder sah er sich nach John um, der ihm rückversichernd zulächelte.   
„Alles klar, danke, John. Wir kommen so schnell es geht. Seid vorsichtig. Bis später“, antwortete der Inspektor am Telefon und John nickte in die kühle Herbstluft hinein, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte.   
„Immer doch“, schnaubte er und legte auf, Sherlock in das Taxi folgend, das daraufhin die acht Meilen quer durch die Stadt antrat.  



	5. Keeping the face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The corpse is discovered in rather unexpected circumstances and Lestrade has no clue at all how the hell Sherlock figured that out. Again.

Bei ihrer Ankunft war noch kein Polizeiauto zu sehen, aber das Heulen der Sirene in der Ferne war schon zu hören. Sherlock verschwendete keine Zeit auf warten, bezahlte den Taxifahrer tatsächlich selbst und betrat den Royal Botanic Garden durch das Brentfort Gate, das am nächsten am Kew Palace stand. Um diese Jahreszeit war hier nicht mehr halb so viel los wie im Sommer, was John ganz Recht war, so hatten sie wenigstens freie Bahn und mussten im schnellen Lauf keinen Spaziergängern Platz machen. Im Grau des Tages wirkte der riesige Park um einiges trister als im Sonnenlicht und auf dem Weg zum Kew Palace fiel dem Militärarzt zum ersten Mal dieses Jahr wirklich die Verfärbung der Blätter auf, das Laub, das am Boden lag, die ersten kahlen Bäume, das dunkle Grün der verbleibenden Tannen… Es war so kalt, dass man die Hände in den Taschen lassen musste und alles war nass vom Morgennebel des Tages, den keine Sonne getrocknet hatte. Noch während sie auf das große, dunkelrote Palastgebäude zuliefen, das aus all dem Grün hervorstach und von einem niedrigen Hecken-Labyrinth flankiert wurde, fing es an zu regnen, erst nieselnd, dann immer heftiger.   
„Kew Palace ist nur an manchen Tagen zugänglich, heute ist keiner davon“, stellte John fest, etwas außer Atem und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Sherlock, der ihn nur verständnislos ansah. Sie standen vor verschlossener Tür.   
„Und?“, gab er wenig beeindruckt zurück und zog etwas aus seinem Mantel, das verdächtig nach einem Set von filigranen Instrumenten zum Schlossknacken aussah.   
„Sherlock! Die Polizei wird gleich hier sein, was soll das? Das hätte Greg genauso gut machen können“, widersprach John leise zischend, obwohl diese Vorsicht nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, aber Sherlock gab nur ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich.   
„Das bezweifle ich stark. Donovan vielleicht, aber Lestrade? Zu ehrlich zum Schlossknacken.“ Gut, das erklärte, warum Sherlock das lieber selber erledigte.   
  
Das alte Schloss sprang nach wenigen Minuten mit einem vernehmlichen Klacken auf und gab einen dunklen Flur frei. Der Lichtschalter war das erste, was nicht ins Bild passte, da die Tapete, der Teppich, die Möbel, ja sogar der Staub auf dem dunklen Treppengeländer aus Holz wirkten wie aus dem frühen 18. Jahrhundert. Sherlocks Augen wanderten bewundernd über die gelungenen Restaurationsarbeiten, stellenweise hatte man das Haus aber auch mit voller Absicht einfach so nackt und fast verfallen gelassen wie es vermutlich mal komplett ausgesehen hatte.   
„Und hier drin lagert irgendjemand den Toten? Warum? Wieso so viel Aufwand?“, wisperte John verständnislos und ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen, so dass ein Streifen Licht in die Empfangshalle fiel. Anders konnte man diesen weiten Raum schon gar nicht mehr bezeichnen.   
„Es geht um die Symbolik, John. Kew Palace wurde 1631 erbaut und von König George dem zweiten als eine Art Kindergarten gekauft. 2006 nach zehn Jahren Restaurierung wieder eröffnet, die Queen hat hier drin ihren 80. Geburtstag gefeiert; irrelevant. Es hat nie wirklich jemand hier gelebt, dies war ein reiner Picknickspalast. Denk über die Symbolik nach; es geht um Mister Greenings Sohn. Jemand in seinem nahen Umfeld muss seinen Vater ermordet haben.“ John verstand. Beobachten und entschlüsseln, nicht nur hinsehen. Sherlock hatte ihm das mittlerweile schon so oft gesagt, dass er seine Stimme ab und an quasi im Hinterkopf hören konnte, wenn er ohne ihn Fälle bearbeitete.   
Er verzog das Gesicht.   
„Ein toter Vater in einem verlassenen Kindergarten, in einem Haus, in dem nie jemand gelebt hat. Das steht für die kaputte Vater-Sohn-Beziehung der beiden. Wer weiß alles davon?“, sprach er den Gedanken aus und betrachtete seinen Begleiter, dessen hohe, schlanke Figur im matten Licht, das die staubigen Fenster herein ließen, ein reiner Schatten war. Man sah, dass sich um dieses Haus gekümmert wurde wegen den Touristen, doch so ruhig wirkte es wie schlafend und John konnte sich in diesem Moment die lauten, Fotos schießenden, redenden, lachenden Menschen aus aller Welt kaum in diesen Fluren vorstellen. Das mochte daran liegen, dass hier irgendwo ein Toter schlief.   
  
„Gut geschlussfolgert. In Frage kommen ein paar Personen, unter anderem Eric, aber mir fehlt noch das Motiv. Fragt sich, wie Thomas sein Studium bezahlt.“ Im Dunkeln erschien Sherlocks ohnehin tiefe Stimme noch eine Nuance schwärzer und er hob warnend leicht eine Hand an, als sie weiter in das Gebäude vordrangen, bevor John etwas erwidern konnte. Eigentlich hätte er gerne gefragt, was zur Hölle Thomas‘ Finanzen zur Sache beitrugen.   
Sie kamen an halb offenen Zimmern mit edlen, viktorianischen Betten und Sofas mit Vorhängen vorbei, einige nur spärlich beleuchtet und halb restauriert, manche davon aber auch geradezu mit Licht durchflutet, das durch die Fenster fiel. Und in einem dieser nie benutzten Schlafzimmer lag der tote Mister Greening auf einem orange bezogenen Bett, umgeben von Brokatstoffen, Samt und seinem eigenen Tee, in durchscheinende, zerbrechliche Porzellantassen gefüllt. Die gestohlenen Sorten. John hielt die Luft an, der leichte Verwesungsgeruch war ihm schon beim Betreten des mehrstöckigen Palasthauses aufgefallen.   
„Kein Täter, nur die Leiche und die Beute. Reicht dir das zum Auflösen?“, fragte John in gedämpftem Tonfall und streckte sich, die Hab-Acht-Haltung aufgebend. Hier würde sie niemand überfallen, sie waren alleine. Aber wofür dieser wunderschöne Aufwand?  
  
Der Consulting Detective betrachtete den Toten eingehend und beugte sich sogar ohne zu zögern über ihn, nahm ihn genauer unter die Lupe. John konnte es förmlich hinter seiner Stirn in rasender Schnelligkeit arbeiten sehen. Danach sah er sich in dem mit Teppich ausgelegten Raum um, betrachtete die Ecken, Bücherregale und die beiden Sessel links und rechts eines kleinen, runden Tisches mit schlanken Holzbeinen, bis er fand, wonach er offensichtlich suchte. Mit einem langen Finger deutete er in die rechte obere Ecke, wo eine Kamera saß, die zur Tür ausgerichtet war. Eine zugeklebte Kamera.   
„Alle Sicherheitssysteme wurden lahm gelegt und danach noch verklebt, da war jemand gründlich. Deswegen ist auch kein Alarm losgegangen, als ich die Tür aufgesperrt habe. Der Mörder wollte, dass der Sohn des Opfers seinen Vater hier findet und dabei nicht gestört wird. Offensichtlich wurde nicht mit mir gerechnet. Ich muss mit Mycroft telefonieren, wenn du wohl so nett wärst, den Inspektor an der Tür abzuholen“, erklärte er sachlich und wandte sich mit dem Handy in der Hand ab, sodass John gar nichts anderes übrig blieb als sich irgendwie beschäftigen zu gehen. Einen letzten, fachmännischen Blick ließ er noch über die Leiche schweifen und nahm dabei alles auf, was ihm sein Instinkt als Militärarzt sagte. Er hatte schlimmere Zustände gesehen. Jemand hatte die Leiche frisch eingekleidet wie zur Beerdigung; asiatisch angehauchte, schwarze Weste mit Blumenmuster, waldgrünes Hemd, schwarze Hose; am Hals waren Druckmale zu sehen; Zeugen von quetschenden Fingern, die den losen, trockenen Tee die Kehle hinunter gezwungen hatten. Sicherlich war einiges davon in der Lunge gelandet, die Lippen waren bläulich verfärbt und die Leichenstarre hatte längst eingesetzt. An den Fingern saß kein Ehering und es war auch keine Goldkette zu sehen, an der einer hätte liegen können. Totenblässe, Flecken vom Blutstillstand, die Augen waren glücklicherweise geschlossen. Ein fast friedlicher Anblick. Beinahe, als wäre dieser Tod eine Ehre für den Mann, der ein letztes Mal in guter Verfassung in diesem königlichen Palast seinem einzigen Sohn präsentiert werden sollte… Der Mörder musste einen verdammt makaberen Sinn für Humor oder eine sehr verdrehte Weltansicht besitzen. Meistens hatten solche Typen beides.   
  
Aus dem Schlafzimmer des Toten drang Sherlocks fröhliche Stimme, während John wie gebeten an die Tür ging, um Greg und sein Team zu empfangen. Die Spurensicherer in ihren blauen Plastikschutzanzügen waren zwischen den grünen Bäumen wie Aliens zu erkennen, angeführt von Greg Lestrade selbst, der im Eilschritt den Kiesweg zwischen den immergrünen Büschen entlang marschiert kam.   
„Bitte sehr, hier entlang, atmet nicht zu tief ein“, wies John die Neuankömmlinge an und nickte seinem Kollegen zu, an dessen Seite Sally Donovan stolz wie immer die Nase in die Luft hielt. Greg rümpfte prompt beim Betreten des Kew Palace die Nase und war damit der einzige.   
„Ihr habt die Leiche von Mister Greening tatsächlich gefunden? Wir tappen seit der Meldung des Mords im Dunkeln und ihr macht das mal so eben an einem Nachmittag…“, grummelte er und John winkte rasch ab.   
„Sherlock, nicht ich. Wie immer. Er behauptet, ich würde nur die richtigen Fragen stellen.“  
„Dass das schon wieder einer Liebeserklärung gleich kommt, ist dir klar, oder?“, entgegnete der Inspektor mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und bekam ein knappes Nicken und feines Lächeln dafür.   
„Ja, das weiß ich. Wir arbeiten dran, sagen wir es einfach so. Also, am Hals des Toten sind Hämatome zu sehen, klare Würgemale. Er hat tatsächlich Schwarztee im Rachen, eine ganze Menge davon. Kein Ehering, entweder gestohlen oder lange abgelegt. Keine sonstigen Verletzungen, keine Schürfwunden, die Fingernägel sind intakt und die Leiche neu eingekleidet.“ Greg machte große Augen und wies seine Leute mit ein paar knappen Handbewegungen ein, Donovan hielt er aus dem Zimmer zurück. Es konnten nicht zehn Leute gleichzeitig in dem doch vergleichsweise kleinen, viktorianischen Schlafzimmer arbeiten. Im Vorbeigehen drückte der Inspektor Sherlock das Diktiergerät in die Hand, der es kommentarlos wegsteckte und ihm knapp zunickte.  
  
  **** __  



	6. The taste of snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wonders how fast the time has gone and learns about the unnecessarity of society's rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war es dann, dies war die neue kleine Perle. Ich danke allen fürs Lesen und hoffe, ein kleines Lächeln bei einer Tasse Tee auf ein paar Gesichter gezaubert zu haben.

Sobald sie etwas Ruhe ab von dem arbeitenden Team hatten, nahm Sherlock wieder John in den Fokus, der sich nicht anders helfen konnte als das Lächeln einfach zuzulassen, das er den ganzen Tag schon nicht wirklich los wurde. So unangebracht es ihm in dieser Situation auch vorkam, ihm schlug das Herz viel zu schnell.   
„Mycroft untersucht das Umfeld von Eric. Ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass er den Mord in Auftrag gegeben hat, bedenkt man, dass er nicht selbst anwesend gewesen sein konnte. Aber das Motiv…“ Tief holte der Cosulting Detective Luft, als müsste er sich zu den nächsten Worten durchringen. „John, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Die Motivation ist klar zwischenmenschlicher Natur und ich verstehe den Beweggrund nicht. Rache an möglichem homophobem Verhalten des Schwiegervaters kann es nicht gewesen sein, da Thomas seinem Vater nie von seiner Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann erzählt hat, aber alles andere ergibt keinen Sinn.“ Ärgerlich legte er die hohe Stirn in Falten und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Locken, die jeden Tag anders zu fallen schienen. Rasch bewegte John sich an seiner Seite raus aus dem eng werdenden Zimmer, raus auf den Gang, wo sie mehr Ruhe zum Reden hatten.  
  
Sherlock lehnte sich an die bedruckte Tapete etwas mehr Richtung Haustür und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seines Mantels, als müsste er sich selbst damit von etwas abhalten. Im Gegenzug wusste John nicht so ganz, wohin mit seinen Händen, weil auch er den Impuls unterdrückte, jetzt und hier von Leuten umgeben mit einer Leiche im Nebenzimmer Händchen mit dem Mann zu halten, der ihm nach Strich und Faden den Kopf verdreht hatte.   
„Es muss keine direkte Rache auf eine Handlung gewesen sein“, begann er vorsichtig, nicht ganz sicher, wie er seinen Gedanken ausformulieren sollte.   
„Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn!“, wiederholte Sherlock sich ärgerlich und schien in Johns Mimik nach der Antwort zu suchen, die er selbst nicht finden konnte. Das alles war so typisch für ihn, dass John nicht anders konnte als lautlos zu seufzen.   
„Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass du Recht hast, was normalerweise der Fall ist, und Eric diesen Mord in Auftrag gegeben hat, dann war der Grund Angst. Alles andere würde noch weniger Sinn ergeben. Sein Freund war drauf und dran, es seinem Vater zu sagen, richtig? Du hast die Briefe gesehen. Wer regelmäßigen Briefverkehr hat, hat sich auch viel zu sagen, traut sich aber nicht, das übers Telefon zu tun. Wahrscheinlich hatte Eric ganz einfach Angst, von Thomas getrennt zu werden und sich da dermaßen rein gesteigert, dass diese Angst zu Psychosen, Wahnvorstellungen, Albträumen und derartigem wurde, bis er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hat, wenn er nicht selbst weglaufen wollte. Diese Befürchtung, nicht angenommen zu werden als der, der man ist, kann einen wahnsinnig machen. Rollenvorstellungen von Männern sind genauso furchtbar wie die an Frauen, nur dass die sich aus irgendeinem Grund mehr beschweren dürfen.“  
  
Sherlock schnaubte, während John sich so fühlte, als hätte er einen ganzen Zentner Gewicht von den Schultern abgeschüttelt und mit einem lauten Aufschlag zwischen ihnen fallen lassen.   
„Gesellschaftliche Normen habe ich noch nie verstanden, wie du nicht müde wirst, mir immer wieder unter die Nase zu reiben.“  
„Nicht in diesem Sinne“, erwiderte John schnell und sah dem Detektiv dabei zu, wie er scheinbar gedanklich Puzzleteil an Puzzleteil fügte, bis alles endlich einen Sinn ergab und er schließlich zwei Bilder vor sich hatte. Letztendlich erschien ein warmes, wenn auch schmales Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und kurz zuckte sein Blick hinter John, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sich weg zu bewegen. Im Gegenteil stieß er sich von der Wand ab, so dass sie jetzt nur noch eine Handbreite unnötiger Platz trennte und sein Schmunzeln wuchs, während John das Blut in den Ohren rauschte.   
„Jemanden zu küssen, während im Nebenzimmer eine erstickte Leiche liegt, wäre höchst unangebracht, richtig?“  
„Richtig“, antwortete John grinsend und traute sich endlich, beide Hände an die schmale Taille zu legen, die von dem weiten Mantel kaschiert wurde. Sherlock musste wieder mehr essen, er hatte eindeutig abgenommen, trotz der dezenten Muskeln. Dieser schob eine große, warme Hand in seinen Nacken und beugte sich das kleine Stück herunter, das zwischen ihnen fehlte; ein halber Kopf, ideal um sich anzulehnen.   
„Scheiß auf gesellschaftliche Normen“, murmelte er und bedeckte Johns Lippen mit seinen eigenen, die andere Hand in seinen Rücken wie als Stützte legend. Ein kleiner, ungewollter Laut entfloh dem ehemaligen Soldaten, während er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und sich irgendwo in dem Rest des noch funktionierenden Teils seines Bewusstseins fragte, wann ihm die Augen zugefallen waren.   
Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, ein erstes Austesten, eine Überfälligkeit, mit der sie sich viel zu lange Zeit gelassen hatten. Aber es hatte offensichtlich diese Bestätigung von John gebraucht, um Sherlock zu überzeugen, dass er nicht alleine mit seinen Gefühlen war. Sie weigerten sich beide, es bei nur einem Versprechen dieser Tatsache zu belassen; der blasse, flatternd nervöse Anfang von viel Zeit, die sie wieder gut zu machen und nachzuholen hatten.  
  
„ _Bloody hell_ , Sherlock Holmes und John Watson, ihr steht nicht knutschend im Nebenzimmer eines Mordfalls!“ Die Stimme von Inspektor Gregory Lestrade schreckte John gehörig auf, aber Sherlocks Griff um seinen Rücken wurde etwas fester und er konnte das Grinsen an seinen Lippen fühlen. Sie ließen sich noch zwei Sekunden Zeit, um sich zu trennen und John war kurz davor, in einen mittelschweren Lachanfall auszubrechen. Gregs Gesicht war einfach göttlich. Die freie linke Hand hatte er in die Seite gestemmt, während er in der rechten etwas aussah, das stark nach einer Mundzange aussah, mit der er jetzt herumfuchtelte.   
„Nein, tun wir nicht, Inspektor. Es ist lediglich der Flur zum Fundort einer Leiche.“ Völlig trocken sprach Sherlock diese Worte aus, das Schmunzeln kaum unterdrückend, und ergriff wie nebenbei Johns Rechte.   
„Gesellschaftliche Normen, Greg. Du weißt doch. Braucht niemand. Ah, wir haben den Fall gelöst, so nebenbei. Den Bericht kriegst du spätestens übermorgen auf den Schreibtisch, und ich rate dir, den festen Freund von Thomas, dem Sohn unseres Toten, zu verhaften. Der Mord war ein Auftrag, den Mörder selbst zu finden dürfte so gut wie unmöglich werden, weil Rose ihn nicht gesehen hat. Der kann schon über alle Berge sein“, fügte John selbst ruhig hinzu, obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug und er sich absolut sicher war, dass er grinsen musste wie ein Idiot.   
  
Greg bedeckte das Gesicht mit der freien Hand und seufzte lautstark, gerade, als Donovan aus dem Raum hinter ihm kam und ihn wohl ansprechen wollte, doch vorher fiel ihr Blick auf die verbundenen Hände und sie ließ es bleiben. Ihre Augen wurden eng und ihr Mund schmal, was Johns Laune noch ein gutes Stück steigerte.   
„Dann sind wir fertig hier. John? Hättest du etwas gegen Abendessen bei Angelo?“, hakte Sherlock unschuldig nach ohne die Polizistin und den Inspektor noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.   
„Bin am Verhungern“, gab John erfreut zurück und nickte Greg zu, bevor er an Sherlocks Seite den Kew Palace verließ und über knirschenden Kies mit ihm durch den strömenden Regen zur nächsten U-Bahn-Haltestelle lief. Taxis kamen hier dann doch eher selten vorbei.  
  
Gut vier Wochen nach der Symphonie der Sinne, wie John den Fall auf seinem Blog getauft hatte, war der Teeschrank in der Küche von 221b Baker Street neu aufgefüllt, diesmal mit hochqualitativem Grün- und Schwarztee, den sie als Dankeschön von Thomas Greening geschenkt bekommen hatten. Öffnete man nun die Schranktür, wehte dem Durstigen der köstliche Duft entgegen, der dem von vor einigen Wochen nicht ganz unähnlich war. Sie saßen schon an dem übernächsten Fall, doch John erwischte Sherlock eines verschneiten Nachmittags dabei, wie er über den Fotos saß, die Thomas ihnen gezeigt hatte, von sich und Eric, sich und seinem Vater, Fotos aus Jahren fehlgeschlagener Kommunikation und angeknackster Vater-Sohn-Beziehung.   
„Lass mich raten, dich fuchst es immer noch, dass du nicht weißt, wer letztendlich den Mord ausgeführt hat“, fing John das Gespräch an und setzte eine Tasse dampfenden Grüntee vor Sherlock ab. Dieser sah kurz auf und nickte grimmig, legte die Fotos aber schließlich hin und stand auf, die Tasse in der Hand. Vor dem Fenster, hinter dem London mit einer weißen Decke und Stille überzogen worden war, wirkte er geradezu verloren, die schlanke Gestalt in korrekter Haltung als müsste er jemandem Rechenschaft für seinen Teilsieg ablegen.   
John atmete hörbar aus, weniger ein Seufzen als das wortlose Fragen, wie er aus dem Perfektionismus seines Partners bessere Laune machen konnte.  
  
Weiße Sterne schwebten auf die Großstadt nieder, kalt und filigran, so winzig, dass die Kälte einfach auf den Fingern schmolz. Bei geöffnetem Fenster flogen einige davon ins warme Wohnzimmer und John schauderte.   
„Willst du eine Runde laufen gehen? Besser wird uns draußen kalt als hier drin.“ Sherlock pustete auf seinen heißen Tee und nickte schließlich, ein halbes Lächeln auf dem sonst so verschlossenen Gesicht, als sein Freund an seine Seite trat und das Fenster fast sanft wieder schloss. Ein Kuss auf die Wange noch, das wortlose Inhalieren des Grünteedufts, Hände, die sich erfassten und festhielten, Fotos von anderen Leben auf dem Tisch.   
„Das wird mir beim Denken helfen. Danke. Für den Tee und… alles andere.“ Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Militärarztes.   
„Die meisten Leute sagen da drei kleine Worte, die du von mir auch schon gehört hast.“ Ein Schluck von Tee, heiß, kurzes Zögern, Lächeln.   
„Gesellschaftliche Normen, John.“ Sie lachten zusammen und John dachte sich im Stillen, dass es ihm vollkommen reichte, niemals die Offensichtlichkeit von einem kleinen _ich liebe dich_ von Sherlock Holmes zu hören, weil sie in allem anderen steckte. Das Versprechen, die Zeit zusammen, der Wunsch nach mehr, nach diesem Leben, so lange es irgend ging.   
„Verstehe.“  
  
Sie tranken den Tee in einvernehmlichem Schweigen aus, zogen sich dicke Winterklamotten über und spazierten schließlich die Straßen voller weiß-grauem Schneematsch entlang, bis zu _Postcard Teas_ , wo neuerdings Harry arbeitete und mehr und mehr Verantwortung übernahm, die Thomas Greening ihr nur zu gerne übertrug. Er wollte den Teeladen immer noch nicht, aber Harry blühte auf in der Arbeit. Und wenn John sich nicht irrte, verstand sie sich sehr gut mit Rose.   
Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füße, nicht viel davon und liegen bleiben würde das friedliche Weiß auch nicht lange, nicht mehr als ein paar eisig kalte Nächte. Auf dem Weg stopfte Sherlock ihre verbundenen Hände in seine linke Jackentasche ohne auch nur hinzusehen oder irgendeinen Kommentar abzugeben, aber die bessere Laune stand ihm im Gesicht und mehr brauchte John nicht.   
Am Ende war er dann vielleicht doch nicht ganz so spießig wie seine Schwester ihn vor Wochen betitelt hatte.


End file.
